


Chocolate

by HannyCho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannyCho/pseuds/HannyCho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coklat. Makanan manis yang selalu mencuri perhatian Sehun. Jongin tidak pernah mengerti mengapa pemuda manis nan polos itu sangat menyukainya hingga ia tidak sadar akan perasaan Jongin yang cukup terang-terangan padanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Selalu coklat dan coklat. Mengapa pemuda manis di hadapannya ini begitu menyukai makan bernama latin _Theobroma cacao_ tersebut? Semua makanan atau minuman berbahan dasar coklat selalu berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda manis itu.

“Sehun-ah, apa kau tidak bosan memakan coklat setiap hari?”

Sang pemuda yang di panggil Sehun tersebut menghentikan acara memakan _cake_ coklatnya. Ia menatap sahabtanya itu penuh rasa heran. Baru kali ini sahabatnya ini bertanya seperti ini padanya.

“Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?”

“Bukan apa-apa.”

Sehun kembali menatap sahabatnya itu penuh rasa bingung. Namun akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan makannya. ‘ _Mungkin Jongin sedang aneh lagi hari ini’_ pikir Sehun.

Jongin kembai menatap potongan ketiga kue coklat yang Sehun lahap dengan senang. Ia benar-benar heran, sebenarnya apa enaknya coklat? Mereka terlalu manis dan yeah... mereka selalu membuatnya berakhir di rumah sakit. Salahkan alerginya yang sudah sangat parah.

“Ngomong-ngomong Jongin, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu bersikap aneh.”

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang cukup tiba-tiba itu membuat Jongin tersedak vanilla shakenya. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya kuat kemudian ia menatap horror sahabatnya itu. Bukannya kenapa, hanya saja sahabatnya itu bukan lah orang yang peka dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dan sekarang sahabatnya ini tengah bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya disaat Jongin sebenarnya sudah bersikap aneh semenjak bertemu dengan pemuda manis bernama Oh Sehun itu. Ayolah... ia tidak berlebihan kan?

“Tidak terjadi apapun padaku. Aku memang selalu seperti ini.” Jongin kembali menyeruput vanilla shakenya, namun sepertinya Sehun tidak menerima jawaban Jongin. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan menautkan alisnya kesal.

Oh this is bad. Oh Sehun yang tengah merah bukan lah hal yang mudah untuk ditangai oleh Kim Jongin. Apalagi dengan setiap ekspresi lucu yang akan ditunjukan pemuda manis itu, bisa-bisa Jongin mati ditempat karena Sehunnya itu terlalu manis.

Harus Jongin akui, ia memang sudah menyukai Sehun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Wajah manisnya, sifat kekanakannya yang begitu lucu, dan ehem... postur tubuhnya yang sempurna itu berhasil merebut hati Jongin saat pertama kali pandang. Namun seperti apa yang ia sebutkan sebelumnya, pemuda manis yang sekarang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu bukan lah orang yang peka terhadap keadaan sekitarnya termasuk pendekatan Jongin yang cukup jelas dulu.

Jongin ingat betul saat ia secara blak-blakan mengatakan. “Aku menyukaimu.” Pada Sehun di atap sekolah saat mereka masih bersekolah dulu.

Dan coba tebak apa yang Sehun katakan selanjutnya.

“Aku juga menyukaimu. Kau sahabatku yang terbaik.”

Rasanya Jongin ingin menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri saja saat itu jika ia tidak ingat bahwa kehidupannya di dunia ini masih sangat panjang. Mengapa pemuda manis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud kata-katanya. Apa ia kurang blak-blakan?

Tapi Jongin rasa itu salahnya juga karena pemuda mana yang akan mengartikan ucapan tidak jelas seperti  ‘Aku menyukaimu’ sebagai ‘Aku mencintaimu, maukan kau menjadi pacarku?’. Tentu saja mereka akan menganggapnya sebagai ‘Aku menyukaimu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku’. Terlebih Sehun adalah pemuda yang terlampau polos yang terlalu terobsesi dengan coklat, jadi mana mungkin ia mengerti hal seperti itu.

“Baiklah baiklah aku hanya heran saja mengapa kau sangat menyukai coklat? Padahal kan masih banyak makanan lain yang jauh lebih enak -menurutku.”

Ekspresi Sehun berubah dari kesal menjadi berfikir. Ia menopang dagunya dan menautkan alisnya dan hal itu semakin membuat Jongin ingin sekali membawa Sehun ke kamarnya dan melakukan sesuatu yang _iya iya_ pada pemuda manis ini.

“Hm.... strawberry memang enak, vanilla juga....” Sehun kembali terdiam dan terlihat berpikir. “Melon juga enak. Ah! Jeruk juga sangat enak. Apalagi kalau semua makanan itu di satukan hehe”

Baiklah, ucapan Sehun tadi semakin membuat Jongin berpikir apakah hanya ada makanan dalam otak Sehun? Jika memang iya pantas saja tidak ada satu pun pernyataan cinta dari gadis maupun pria yang ditujukan pada Sehun pernah di anggap serius olehnya. Apalagi pernyataannya.

“Sehun-ah...”

“Ah! Mianhae. Um... maksudku, semua makanan itu memang enak tapi menurutku coklat lah yang paling enak. Rasanya memang manis tapi ada sedikit sentuhan rasa pahit yang entah kenapa selalu membuatku ingin terus memakannya.” Sehun menatapa kedua obsidian Jongin sekilas kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Walau hanya sekilas namun Jongin dapat melihat guratan kemerahan di pipi Sehun. “Dan... kalau melihat coklat aku selalu teringat padamu, Jongin.”

Huh? Jongin tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang kan? Siapapun tolong tampar ia untuk memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi liarnya yang selalu berakhir pada Sehun yang tertidur di ranjangnya.

“Apa maksudmu kau selalu teringat padaku?”

Sehun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Aku juga tidak tahu, kalau aku melihat atau memakan coklat aku selalu teringat padamu. Aneh bukan?”

Jongin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Sehun terlihat kesal.

“A-ah? Aneh? Apanya yang aneh?” tanya Jongin masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang terlihat sangat konyol.

“Tentu saja aku!”

Jongin sedikit tertegun dengan nada Sehun yang sedikit terdengar... sedih? “Menurutku kau tidak aneh.”

“Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Tentu saja aneh, mana ada pemuda yang teringat pada pemuda lain saat ia melihat makanan kesukaannya. Dan lagi pemuda mana yang selalu merasa deg-degan saat mengingat pemuda yang ia pikirkan itu. Tentu saja itu aneh.”

Jongin kembali terbengong. Ucapan Sehun tentunya cukup mengejutkan. Sebagai pemuda yang sangat polos tentu saja hal itu adalah hal yang sangat aneh, namun bagi Jongin? Itu adalah yang cukup biasa ia rasakan dan ia tahu benar apa yang tengah dirasakan Sehun. Mungkin kesempatannya tidak lah sekecil itu.

Jongin tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sehun lembut. “Tentu saja itu tidak aneh. Itu hal yang biasa.”

“Biasa? Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?”

“Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Tapi pertama-tama coba kau tatap mataku.”

Sehun menurut saja, ia menatap kedua obsidian Jongin. Jongin kembali tersenyum dan dapat dengan jelas ia lihat pipi Sehun kembali memerah. Aah... rasanya Jongin benar-benar merasa senang. “Lalu?”

“Apa kau merasakan jantungmu berpacu dengan cepat?” Sehun mengangguk, dengan perlahan Jongin menggeran tangan Sehun pada dadanya. “Kalau kau memang aneh, lalu... menagapa aku juga merasakannya?”

Sehun terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang di katakan oleh sahabatnya tersebut. Sejujurnya, Sehun masih bingung dengan apa yang Jongin coba katakan namun senyum Jongin yang terlihat jauh berbeda dari biasanya membuat jantung Sehun semakin berdetak tidak karuan.

“Aku menyukaimu.” Baru Sehun akan menimpalinya Jongin sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. “Aku meyukaimu... lebih dari seorang teman Sehun.” Perlahan Jongin menuntun tangan Sehun yang masih berada di dadanya dan mengecupnya singkat. “ Saranghae.”

Sehun terdiam. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa, disisi lain entah mengapa ia merasa sangat senang namun disisi lainnya ia merasa kalau semua ini salah. Mereka adalah teman. Ia bahkan sudah menganggap Jongin sebagai sahabatnya –atau setidaknya itu yang selalu Sehun camkan dalam hatinya.

“Kau tak perlu mejawabnya sekarang. Aku akan selalu menunggumu dan aku akan memastikan bahwa kau juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganku.” Sebuah ultimatum yang dikeluarkan oleh Jongin tentunya membuat wajah sang pemuda manis semakin memerah dan hal itu membuat Jongin menyeringai puas.

“Ta-tapi Jongin-“

“Aku tidak menerima protes apapun.” Jongin menyeringai dan mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, entah mengapa ia berpikiran bahwa Jongin akan melakukan sesuatu. Tak lama Sehun merasakan deru nafas tepat berada di samping telinga kanannya. Sebuah bisikan pelan membuat darah Sehun naik ke kepalanya.

“Tapi sebelumnya~ bagaimana kalau aku ajarkan apa itu cinta terlebih dahulu?” Jongin kembali menyeringai melihat Sehun yag cukup kewalahan mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang sangat memerah itu.

Aaah~ mungkin coklat tidak buruk juga. Terlebih jika di tambah Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... saya rasanya pengen nge-repost fanfic ini di sini. mengapa? karena yaaa... as you can see, fanfiction.net gak ngizinin RP fanfic kan?  
> And Actually it’s kinda weird.Ini hanya imajinasi gila yang tiba-tiiba muncul dalam otak saya. Plotnya sedikit aneh sih, tapi tidak masalah. Lagipula ini hanya one-shoot tanpa konflik yang berarti. Hope you all like it.


End file.
